Love
by USMA2020
Summary: During and after the Battle of Beruna.


Disclaimer: Don't own (unfortunately)

Peter Pevensie soon to turn High King Peter loved his baby brother more than anything. He felt like his heart was being wripped out as he saw the White Witch stab Edmund. He felt more conflicting emotions than he knew what to do with. Fear for Edmund lying there helpless in the middle of a battlefied. Anger at the White Witch for having the audacity to hurt Edmund. Worry for his little brother's life. He had seen what happened and he knew that if they did not get Lucy's cordial he would not have much time left. Love for Edmund like he had never felt before. This was his little brother! Guilt for letting Edmund out there. For not being there for him when he needed it. Guilt for Edmund doing it to save Peter. Edmund had done it all to save Peter's life. Even after the way they had not been getting along ever since Edmund started boarding school. For not being a better brother, then Edmund might not have left and he would be safe, not lying there helpless on a battlefield possibly dying. No that could never happen. Could it? No, he would not let it. Fear, anger, worry, love, guilt, they all crashed inside of him in the split second before he turned them all into fighting prowess.

Therefore with each slicing strike of the sword he made his way toward Edmund. Then the White Witch was there. Her wand was gone thanks to Edmund. He was fighting as hard as he could but she was matching him blow for blow. And then he fell. He saw her towering over him and then before she was able to do anything a mighty roar rang out, shaking the ground. "Aslan," Peter thought although he had no clue how He was there. He heard the White Witch mutter one word: "Impssible." And although it seemed that way Peter knew that it was not. Aslan was here. He had come back to save them. And then before Peter could get back up, the White Witch turned back to him. But before, she could make the blow, with another mighty roar Aslan pounced on her pinning her to the ground. And then she was gone.  
The enemy fled. With Aslan's help they had won the battle. It hit him when the girls asked about Edmund that they still had to get to his little brother. Peter prayed ferverently that they would not get there to late. When they got to him a dwarg was standing over him with an axe. Susan instantly shot him with her bow and arrow, hitting him dead on as they rushed to their brother. It barely occured to Peter what Susan had done all he could think about was Edmund. What if they had not gotten there in time? Why could he have not been a better brother. Now all the adrenaline he had carried for the endurance of the battle and all that lay in his heart was fear. Fear and love for his little brother.

As they got to him Peter saw the stab wound where the White Witch had stabbed him with her broken wand. Edmund's breaths were coming in short, pained breaths. Lucy uncorked her cordial and Susan pulled Edmund's helmet off and rested his head in her lap, but Peter did not see any of this. All he could do was stay there, watching his little brother, begging him silently to hang on unit Lucy could give him just one precious drop of her cordial. Silently begging him to pull through it. Susan and Lucy opened Edmund's mouth and Lucy let one drop fall into his mouth. For a short while nothing happened. Edmund's breathing stopped momentarily and a cold hard fear enveloped Peter. This could not be happening. Then with a cough Edmund breaths came, much easier now. Then his eyelids fluttered open and in one fluid movement Peter had pulled Edmund into a hug. Before long the girls joined in and they sat there enjoying being together.

* * *

That night Peter and Edmund sat on Peter's bed. Peter had been loathe to let Edmund out of his sight since that afternoon. They had decided unanimously, without discussion to share a room at least for a couple of nights. After several moments of silence Peter pulled Edmund to him not caring what Edmund thought about the matter. After another moment passed Edmund finally inquired, "Peter, what is it?"  
"Oh Eddy you will never know just how scared I was today. When I saw you stabbed, and I knew why you were there in the first place I felt so guilty and I was so worried."  
"It's okay Peter. I am glad I did it."  
"I love you Ed,"  
"I love you too Peter."

A/N: Reviews appreciated. This is just something I put together at three A.M. so no guarantees. Check out my profile and vote in the poll on what you want to see next. If there is one that is not on the list that you would like to see PM me and I will see what I can do.


End file.
